This invention relates generally to the conversion of heat energy into mechanical energy using shape memory alloys, such as NITINOL as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,010,612 and 4,030,298 to Sandoval, and in my prior pending U.S. Pat. Application No. 07/539,942, pending filed Jun. 18, 1990.
The properties of shape memory alloys, especially Nitinol, have been extensively studied and applied to the construction of heat engines including those employing endless drive belts made of the shape memory alloy entrained about pulleys, the belt material being heated and cooled locally at different points in the apparatus so that the changes in shape of the belt material when heated cause the pulleys to rotate.